


I will always love you no matter what.

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: A lovely story on Kokichi and Shuichi's love that takes a sad turn of events.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 61





	I will always love you no matter what.

"No matter what...I will always... love you my beloved Shuichi... And that's the truth"

"...N-no....You... You can't leave me... Not now, you idiot!...."

Shuichi was the quiet and shy one.

Kokichi was the loud and mischievous one.

Shuichi would distance himself from others.

While Kokichi would run up to anyone and introduce himself, boasting about his ultimate talent. 

Shuichi would focus in class.

Kokichi would be bored in class.

Shuichi's a introvert.

Kokichi's a extrovert.

The two were completely different from one another but got along nicely.

Shuichi shared his dorm with a friend.

Kokichi was that friend.

Shuichi would get panic attacks.

Kokichi would be there to help him.

Shuichi would sleep rather peacefully in the night.

Kokichi would jolt up in a cold sweat from night terrors, waking Shuichi up.

Shuichi comforted Kokichi.

Kokichi gave Shuichi as much care and affection and love as he could

Shuichi blushed when Kokichi confessed to him

Kokichi was a nervous wreck but tried to play it off when he confessed to Shuichi.

Shuichi was in collage working hard to become the ultimate detective.

Kokichi was the leader of Dice and went on his mission every week.

Shuichi brought him and Kokichi a nice apartment not far from Shuichi's collage and where Kokichi works.

Kokichi thanked Shuichi by giving him kisses and cuddles and a good massage.

Shuichi graduated from collage and was now a young adult.

Kokichi now had more time to spend with his beloved.

.......

Shuichi thought he knew everything about Kokichi.

Kokichi told Shuichi everything except one thing about him.

Shuichi was a observing type.

Kokichi was the relaxed type.

Shuichi observed every change about Kokichi.

Kokichi noticed himself change and get more paler then usual as his smile was, ever so slowly vanishing

Shuichi confronted Kokichi.

Kokichi lied and denied Shuichi's assumptions.

Shuichi wouldn't give up.

Kokichi wouldn't give up until one of them cracks.

Shuichi felt tears fall down his cheeks.

Kokichi was the one to crack. Kokichi was dying.

Shuichi cried even harder when he found out what disease he had.

Kokichi was coughing violently as he tried his best to comfort Shuichi.

Shuichi pulled a uno, and gave him as much love as a person can physically give.

Kokichi was getting weaker and weaker as the days go by.

Shuichi had sleepless nights worrying about Kokichi.

Kokichi was in a hospital on life support, but still conscious.

Shuichi rushed into the hospital to see his lover.

Kokichi smiled weakly at Shuichi's direction when Shuichi stood at the door.

Shuichi sobbed into Kokichi's soft purple hair, pushing as close as he could to his body, never wanting to let go.

Kokichi looked and Shuichi giving him a nod, saying it was nearly time.

Shuichi couldn't stand it.

Kokichi couldn't stand it.

The heart rate monitor was beeping at a normal pace but was slowly getting lower as Kokichi's heart was giving out.

Shuichi kissed Kokichi, in a heartbroken and sad kiss.

Kokichi couldn't break away from the kiss, giving his all into this last and final kiss for his beloved Shuichi.

"No matter what...I will always... love you my beloved Shuichi... And that's the truth"

"...N-no....You... You can't leave me... Not now, you idiot!...."

The heart rate monitor's beeping slowed down.

Shuichi felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as the heart rate monitor's green line that would usually bounce up and down turn into a straight line.

Kokichi paled as he spoke again, and then took his final breath as his eyes fluttered to a close.

"Goodbye my beloved Saihara, I love you...."

Shuichi couldn't hold it in, as he cried and sobbed on the lifeless body of Kokichi Ouma, cradling his lovers body in his arms.

The doctors rushed in and pushed the bed Kokichi's body was on, out the room and down the hall.

Shuichi was left standing there, as heavy tears pooled out onto the floor with a small splash.

Kaede walked in after see Kokichi's body on the way in the hospital, running towards the navy blue haired boy, who was in a hep on the floor and hugged him with all her might.

Shuichi just cried and cried.

Kaede was with Kokichi, when Kokichi had mention about his plan to propose to Shuichi.

Kaede was more then happy to say yes.

Kokichi was planning to propose on the 15th of May.

Kokichi had died on the 15th of May.

Shuichi looked at the box that was given to him by the doctors, it apparently fell out of Kokichi's pocket when they rushed him to emergency.

Shuichi opened the box, and there inside, was the most beautiful ring Shuichi has ever seen in his life.

"I would of said yes, my love...."

GAME OVER.

Want to RESTART or LEAVE?

RESTART has been chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed/cried at this fanfic of mine.
> 
> Should i do a good ending for this or leave it be, idk?


End file.
